No Deal
by TheAngelofFate
Summary: You have two options. Just two choices. One will cause devastation to everyone on the planet and the other will cause the death of someone that you've known your entire life. So which is more important to you, IQ? The life of your world or the life of your brother?


Just a short little one-shot I got in my head after I read _laur-rants_ two Tumblr posts about Gravity Falls and all the possible out comes, I'm sorry I just can't help but write another fanfic! Of course centered around the Stan twins.

* * *

The earth shook. Or mainly it was just Gravity Falls soil that shook. The ground shook everything connected and around it, the tree, mountains, houses, it shook the mighty cliff sides, causing chunks of rocks to go tumbling down below and hitting the bridge, snapping it in two.

It caused Stanford Pines to lose his balance and fall right on his keister, but he made sure he held on tight to the small sphere he had in his bag, making sure it was unharmed before cautiously standing up, he looked around the woods he was in saw parts of the ground had split open and some of the trees had fallen. Ford made a face, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to come out and collect some more data for his Journals, wanting to see if he can up their advantage when Cipher arrived for the Rift.

Which shouldn't be for a while. Seeing as Ford has been very careful with where he kept the Rift. He always had it with him, always took it where ever he went. They had plenty of time to think of a strategy.

Another earthquake hit, this time it was worse then the last. Two pine trees fell down to Fords left. This wasn't good, if he stood out here any longer Ford's bound to get crushed by a tree. Which, was fine by him honestly as he started back to the Shack. Stanford had enough data to keep him busy in his basement for the next couple of weeks.

Then a cold sensation of dread shot through his entire being. It was like an electric current stabbed through his heart and it left him breathless. Ford leaned against a tree to try and compose himself, but it just wouldn't leave him alone. It just kept getting worse and worse. It tore at his heart and then a name fell from his lips.

"Stanley."

He didn't know what was happening, but he knew that something was wrong with his brother. Even after all these years, and the conflict between the pair of them, he could still feel when something was wrong with his twin.

And something was wrong, fear coursed through his body as he bolted towards the Shack. Tossing the door open, he ran inside and saw that the vending machine that lead to the basement was wide open. Fear intensifying, he skipped two steps at a time, Ford was in the elevator and down into the basement in a matter of seconds.

"Grunkle Ford!" The kids voice spoke out in a terrified unison.

Stanford placed a hand on their shoulders, trying to calm them down. "Kids, what's wrong—?"

"Look!" They cried, pointing to the window that lead to where the portal machine use to stand in working condition. Ford followed their gaze, and his skipped a beat. Bill, Bill Cipher was right there floating in the middle of the portal room. And what was even worse then that, was that flying triangle had Stanley floating in the air with him.

The cold dread that stabbed at his body made complete sense now. "Stanley!" He breathed out and not even hesitating, Ford burst into the room.

Bill looked at him, and if he had a mouth Stanford knew he would be smiling. _"Aw, look at that! See, Stano! I told you he'd come just to see what was wrong!"_ Bill exclaimed happily. Stan, who had the look of pure shock on his face as he stared at Ford, everted his gaze back to the yellow demon and glared at him.

 _"So, IQ, how are things?"_

Ford ignored the question. "Let Stanley go, Bill. He's got nothing to do—"

Abruptly Bill cackled. _"Oh, Sixer! He's got **everything** to do with this. You're look-a-like here is the center of my plan. Oh yes, yes he is!"_

"Plan? Plan for what?"

Bill's expression turned sadistic. _"A hostage."_

 _Oh no..._

Cipher became even more brutal as he raised his hand. _"You see, it's really quite simple, IQ. Either you give me the Rift that's in your bag—"_ Suddenly Bill waved it toward Stanley and Ford watched in horror as Stan was flung against the stone walls of his basement. _"—Or I break and burn your twin's to nothing but ash."_

 _SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!_

" _Stanley_!" Ford tried to leap for his brother but he found himself glued to the spot by some invisible force.

 _"So what's it going to be, IQ?"_

He stared at his brother, who grunted and groaned from the pain in his body, and then at the bag that held the Rift. "I—I..." Stanford couldn't answer, he couldn't form words, he couldn't do anything but stand there, looking like a lost puppy.

 _"Well? The survival of universe? Or your brother's life?"_

Ford remained silent. _My brother's life?_

Bill sighed and rubbed his forehead. A knife appeared in the demonic creatures hand and in one swift movement it sliced a crossed the conman's chest and stomach. Causing Stanley to let out a blood curdling scream. Ford's heart almost broke in two at the seer agony his brother was feeling.

"Ley!"

"Grunkle Stan!" He heard the kids cry out in the distance of the console room. As they saw blood drip from the man's body. But Bill wasn't done with him yet. Bringing Stan closer the demon brought his hand around the old mans throat and began squeezing.

" _Gakk! Argh!_ " Stanley eyes widened as he struggled to breathe, his face started turning red and then a deep purple.

"Bill, stop it!" Ford cried out, not able to take anymore of seeing his twin be tormented in front of him.

"So, have you come to a decision, Sixer?" Bill asked as he dropped his hands from around his brother's throat, Stanley took huge gulps of air as he coughed and shuddered, that he was deprived of and took them greedily. Ford closed his eyes and exhaled. Yes, he has come to a decision. Honestly, it shouldn't have taken him so long to decide, what he chose to do now was absolute and for once he was listening to something else other then his head.

Taking the bag from around his neck, he outstretched his arm towards Bill. "Here, take it."

"F-Ford, don't! Don't do it!" Stanley said his voice was hoarse and gruffer then usual.

 _"Well, now. This is a surprise. And here I thought you still thought badly of old Stano here."_

Ford greeted his teeth. "Just let my brother go."

"He'll end the world if he gets his hands on it! I'm not worth that! My life isn't worth any of that!"

Stanford turned to his twin. Dumbfounded that he would say such a thing. " _Not worth it?_ How can you think that, Stan?" Ford asked as he looked at his brother straight in the face. "Do you honestly think that your life means nothing? That you don't mean anything to Dipper or to Mabel?" Stan dropped his gaze at the mention of their niece and nephew.

"Or to me?"

Stanley jerked his head back to his twin, completely shocked at Ford's words.

Ford ran a hand through his hair and scoffed. "I mean, do you honestly believe you don't mean anything to me?" Does he believe that? Because if that were true then that was his fault too just as much as everything else. "I mean I know that we've been distant lately, but I... I never once have ever stopped caring about you, Ley."

Stanley's eyes widened at that. "Really, Fordy?" The old man asked, hope lingered in his brother's eyes.

Ford nodded with a smile on his face. Confirming his twins hope. "Really, Stanley. And I'm sorry I made you feel like I hated you."

 _"Aw, how sweet! The Stan twins are back together again! I may vomit!"_ Stan glared at the demon. _"So whatcha waiting for, IQ? Give me the Rift so I can get this show on the road."_

Stan struggles against the invisible force that held him above ground. "Don't give him the Rift, Sixer!"

 _"Tick tock, Stanford! My patience is growing thin!"_ Bill stated as he stretched his hand out. Ford hesitated for a second, then placed the bag in Cipher's hand.

"Now give me back my brother!" Ford demanded his heart hammered in his chest as he waited.

Bill laughed. _"Of course, Sixer! A deal's a deal!"_ With a snap and wave of his fingers, Cipher flung Stan towards the younger twin.

Ford caught him but fell on his back sided in the process. Arms wrapped tightly around his older brother as he looked him over and saw the damaged Bill had done. Stan's breathing was shallowed and labored. His brother's face was scrunched up in obvious agony. "... _Stanley?_ "

"F-Ford..." Stanley groaned out his breathe hitched in his throat and he pressed his face into his brother's red turtle neck sweater. "Why'd you do that?"

Stanford pulled him closer and laid his face his Stan's white hair. A choked sound was his response. "Had to save you, you're more important, Ley. You always will be."

"W-Why?"

"Because we're twins, Stanley. You're my **_brother_**. And I love you."

A loud _crash_ echoed through out the room and the atmosphere turned dark, it turned red and deep demonic laughter from Bill's 'friends' bounced off the walls. Ford felt Dipper and Mabel cling to him, they clinched his trench coat with tiny hands and buried their faces in his shoulders. Ford didn't regret saving Stanley, he'll never regret that decision, though he does regret dooming his world to ever lasting darkness and pain.

But in all honesty—

"Haven't heard you say ya loved me since we we're kids, Poindexter." Stanley whispered as he brought his arms around his twin and hugged him tightly. "Love ya too, little brother." Ford recognized the scared tone in Stan's voice. Stanley's body shook with a mix fear and relief. "Don't let go, Ford."

And Stanford hugged him all the tighter as the deep red darkness and creatures taunted them and laughed manically.

"Never, Stanley. Never again."

—In all honesty, what was the point in living in a peaceful world if he didn't have his brother by his side with him? No, that's not a world he would ever be okay with being in. It was either his brother and his family or no deal.

* * *

I hope to god Alex doesn't actually kill Stanley off. I don't want that at all. Now this? Stanley in a hostage situation where he doesn't die but Ford has to choose between his or the survival of his own world. Is completely fine with me, just as long as he doesn't die!

Anyway, a penny for your thoughts? Please leave them in a review and I'll se you all soon!


End file.
